madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part two
Spark of Rebellion, part two is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom and the midquel in the Spark of Rebellion trilogy. Prologue ~Glenwood Springs, Colorado, Winter time~ The empire was advancing across the states and were on the lookout for circus Zaragoza after it had moved to this town, currently a squad was already searching, "pair off I wanna full sweep, the circus must be found" the leader, a Juratyrant directs, unknown to them the good guys found them and some of the dinosaurs jump aboard their accompanying walker, which the drivers inside notice, "what was that?" one, a Nannopterygius asks, his buddy a Plesiosuchus attempts to investigate, only to get yanked out by Kicker, "what the?" the ichthyosaur wonders until it heard coughing from it's right and saw Elesa, "how you doing?" she taunts then blasts him with her slingshot, unfortunately this made the walker go out of control which the other imperials notice along with the locales, Bella and the rest of North Wind distract the imperials and Eva flies to the walker with the penguins, "plug in Eva we need prisoner logs of all imperial detention facilities" Elvis directs, "okay" Eva obliges and gets to work with Kowalski and Obi-wan, while Harry was helping move the walker's pilot out of his seat they accidentally bumped the steering wheel causing the walker to move in the direction, "hey keep it steady in there" Faragonda asks having trouble aiming her blaster from the constant shifting, "here take this" Miyuki offers the ichthyosaur Ike accepts and throws it at the imperials below, Skipper took over the driving while the other North Winds jump over to the walker and they attempt to leave with it, "command, we have a rogue walker, repeat rogue walker in grid four" the Juratyrant informs it's superiors, "we can't find any connection" Kowalski complains, "no connection? that's impossible the whole system would have to be down" Classified notes, "well they did blow up their old radio tower in Denver" Ike reminds, "they must've taken down their entire data network" Bella guessed, "how are we gonna find out where they got Blik now?" Sheen asks, "walker 693, stand down repeat stand down" the commlink suddenly demands and outside Rico sees two more walkers heading for them, with one shooting at them, "whoa, circus we're going to need a pickup" Corporal informs into his comm, "we read you Corporal and we're on our way, rendezvous at the town's western border" Alex's voice said, "hate to be the pessimist Elvis but how do we even know?" Corran wonders, "he's alive Corran I know it" Elvis insists. With Blik he was kept prisoner on a Lourinhã dreadnought, then Dooku arrives with Slash, "now we will discover if you are indeed the animal-agent you claim to be" Dooku states, "well governor, someone's got to keep you entertained" Blik jokes, even though he knew he was going to get it sooner or later. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part two, Chapter one Characters *the penguins(Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private) *The Velociraptors *North Wind(Classified, Eva, Short Fuse, Corporal, Roark the Dinheirosaurus, Corran the Dracopelta, Bella the Bellubrunnus & Elesa the Dilophosaurus) *Marlene *Uncle Nigel *Buck Rockgut *Julien, Maurice, Mort & Clover *Alex *Melman *Gloria *Marty *Vitaly *Stefano *Gia *Zuba *Florrie *the penguin's parents(see POM; Parent Hunt for names) *Lourinhã Empire *Slash the Therizinosaurus *Dooku the Kimmerosaurus and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series